Bestfriends or Lovers
by OhMissCupid
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia, your typical nerd but a hopeless romantic. Natsu Dragneel, your typical 'Most Popular Guy' but knows nothing about how love felt like. Two complete opposite students. So what if Ms. Hopeless Romantic and Mr. Popular Guy bumped into each other? Will Lucy teach Natsu what love is despite the risks of falling in love? Or she can stop herself before the fall? NxL
1. 00: Prologue

**Bestfriends or Lovers Prologue**

I don't really know where this is going.

Why am I confessing to this stranger again?

First minute.

I was just roaming around the library to look for some interesting books. Then, I found it! _The Selection_ by Kiera Cass, one of the books I'm dying to read.

Let me tell you, this book was on my list of Need-To-Read-Despite-The-Price books. I will do everything, and I mean _everything, _to get my hands on that book.

Even if it's on the highest portion of the shelf.

Did I tell you that I'm an ant next to Goliath?

Second minute.

I rushed outside the library and towards the janitor's closet. Bad luck, the closet's lock and I have to find the janitor. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed some students lingering on the hallway looking weirdly at me. Heck yeah, it's not everyday you see a nerd running wildly around (complete with big, square glasses and braided hair) to look for the janitor just to borrow a damn ladder.

When I'm sure that I completely searched throughout the school, no janitor to be found, I went back to the closet. Fortunately, the old man (who was supposed to be the janitor) was organizing his tools inside the closet. Are we only running around in circles?

I tapped his shoulder to gain his attention and smiled sweetly at him. "Good morning! Perhaps, can I borrow a ladder? Well, there's a book I want to borrow in the library and it's placed on the highest portion of the shelf. Curse my lack of height, haha." I laughed nervously while fidgeting. The janitor only stared at me increduluosly.

Maybe to him I looked like a maniac, a creepy one, with sweat all over her body. Glasses crooked and tips of hair falling out, then I smiled _sweetly _at him.

Any outsider would be screaming in terror right now.

Third minute. Or not.

"Almost there," I muttered. Even with the ladder, it's still difficult for me to reach the book. The tips of my fingers were now grazing the edges of the book. I didn't took notice that the ladder is now wobbly. Then suddenly...

Fourth minute.

As if I'm in slow motion, I lost my balance.

"Woah!" I flung out my arms weirdly.

As if that would help my situation.

Is this the part where my soulmate would appear out of thin air and save me from falling?

_I waited impatiently for my body to hit the cold floor and someone would scream and they would bring me to the infirmary. But unfortunately, I'm dead on arrival._

_Too much? Too much._

_Instead of my body hitting the floor, someone grabbed my waist from behind and lifted me away from the ladder. The loud crash from the fallen ladder made some students look sideways, confused as to where the noise came from. Thankfully, we were in the most hidden corner in the library. No one noticed us._

_"Are you okay?" A deep, concerned voice asked. I glanced at my savior and he literally took my breath away._

_The mystery prince has messy, pinkish hair that makes him look sexy as ever. He has black eyes that reflect concern for me._

_"I'm fine," I breathed out. How can I still breathe at a time like this?_

_I'm now aware of our position. His hands are still gripping my waist and thighs like his life depended on it. We are so close, that I could hear his heart beating fast. How did he save me so fast? He's like Edward Cullen in the flesh. *insert fangirl mode*_

_He doesn't seem satisfied about my answer. "Are you sure?"_

_I looked at his meaningful eyes again. Then and there, I knew._

_He's the one._

_"You're..." I started, and he looks confused._

_"My..." I caressed his handsome face. By now, he kinda looks freaked out._

_"Prince charming."_

And a loud, obnoxious laugh brings me out of my daydream.

"P-prince charming? What are you, a fifth grader?" An unfamiliar but kinda familiar voice asked. I glared at him. But when I took a good look on his face, I unconsciously let out a gasp.

Oh. My. Gosh.

He's the exact replica of my prince charming!

"How long are you gonna sit there?" He asked, still chuckling over my accident. _You're such a gentleman._

I was suddenly conscious of what his first impression of me. A nerdy girl sitting on the floor with her legs spread out and sticky drool from her mouth.

Wow.

Wait, drool?

I quickly wiped the drool from my mouth. It's probably from my daydream.

"Want me to help you out?" My prince charming asked, and I vigorously shook my head.

He shrugged, as if it's nothing to him. "Okay then." When he turned his back on me, I called out to him.

"Wait princ- I mean, uhm, pinky!" He stopped and looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Pinkie? Seriously, you don't know me?" He asked, pointing to himself with exaggeration. I shook my head.

"Wow," he muttered under his breath. "So, what do you want? Help you?"

I gulped. This is my once in a lifetime chance! I have to do this. With a pretty confident smile on my face, I exclaimed.

"I like you!"

One.

Two.

Three.

Oh no.

Please, I don't want this to end like in my daydream! I don't want him to be freaked out!

"Hey little lady, please open up your eyes." His voice made me obey his command against my own will.

What presented me in front of my eyes was an outstretched hand. I looked up to him and he grinned.

"I like you, too!"

I let myself be consumed with happiness. I felt my smile reach up to my ears, literally.

Finally! Someone accepted my feelings wholeheartedly despite knowing I'm a loser.

I grabbed his outstretched hand to support me from standing up. When I finished dusting up the dirt from my clothes, I was about to speak when he cut me off.

"So..." He started. I anticipated what question would be coming out of his mouth.

_When will be our first date?_

_Can we hold hands for now?_

_Where do you want to go for our first lunch together?_

_Can you be my girlfriend?_

"Can you be my friend?!" He joyfully asked.

I was about to say 'yes' when his question registered on my mind.

Wait, what?

* * *

**Author's Note**

*** This is my first story here on FanFiction. So beware of grammatical errors and wrong spelling. -_-**

*** If you ever read this story on Wattpad, don't worry. It's not plagiarism. The story on Wattpad is actually mine and I deleted it. Then I decided to publish it here and changed it to an anime version. :)**

*** Follow & Favorite!**

**-oneeeinazillion**


	2. 01: Confessions Turned Wrong

**Thanks to: dianaloveanime, kimsue22, SnowAngelSlayerTasha, and to those who followed and favorited this story!**

**Bestfriends or Lovers Chapter 1: Confessions Turned Wrong**

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused out of my mind. He only shrugged.

"You told me you liked me, so I thought you want to be friends."

I held up my hands in surrender. "Woah, wait a sec. You don't understand."

He tilted his head, waiting for my explanation. When I didn't say anything, mystery guy rolled his eyes. "I perfectly understood what you meant. Don't think lowly of me. I'm the top student here in our academy, after all."

I sighed. This guy's dense. Super. Dense.

"You girls all have the same reaction, it's amusing. Really." I blinked. So I'm not the first one to confess to him. No surprise there. "But you're funny, that's why I like you, too."

I felt my heartbeat quickened. I'm not used to guys complimenting me. Because, who would like a nerdy girl like me?

I looked at mystery guy. He's handsome, really. He's the perfect image of my prince charming, the one every girl wants theirs to be. It's also adorable how he's so innocent. I never wondered that there can still be people who are not influenced in this day and age.

"But, I won't be surprised if you walk out on me. When those girls said the same thing as you, I asked if they want to be friends. Some even slapped me and said I was stupid." I caught a glimpse of exhaustion in his eyes as he said this. "But why would they do that? All they said is they like me and all I ever asked if they wanted to be friends."

Poor girls, not patient enough to understand that mystery guy is dense.

"I won't."

He looked at me. "What?"

"I won't walk out on you." Cliche much? Not really.

I have to knock some sense into this guy. And when I say _knock, _I mean it. Physically.

"Ouch!" He staggered back, holding his right cheek. "That friggin' hurts!"

I smiled, balling my fist up in victory. That felt great!

"I have to knock some sense into you, that's why I punched you." He glared at me, and I only let out a girly giggle. Eww.

"I told you, I understood what you said!"

"No, you don't." I grabbed the collar of his uniform, bringing my face closer to his. I noticed how he leaned back, creeped out by my actions.

"I like you more than as a friend."

He blinked, surprised by my actions. Mystery guy shut his eyes, as if understanding what I meant.

"Let go of me." He grabbed my wrists and forcefully removed my clutch. Surprised by his commanding voice, I winced as I saw red marks on my wrists. Man, that hurts.

"Now I understood what Lisanna meant," he muttered under his breath. "What if those girls also meant that? I am stupid."

Before I had a chance to ask who the hell Lisanna is, he grabbed my hands and enclosed it with his.

"If you said it earlier, I will know immediately what you meant."

He gripped my hands and looked intensely at me. I swallowed.

"If you want, we can be bestfriends!" He asked, with a very wide grin on his face.

I blinked.

"What?!" I shrieked, pushing him backwards. Realizing my mistake that we're still in the library, I gasped. Soon enough, I heard the clicking of heels.

"Please refrain from flirting inside the library, Ms. Heartfilia. You're disturbing the other students," Mrs. Dreyar, the librarian, said to me disapprovingly.

"N-no Mrs. Dreyar, I think you misunderstood. I w-was just..." _Confessing my love to this boy._

As if I would say that.

"I-I saw a cockroach! Yeah, a c-cockroach!" I stuttered, smiling nervously as Mrs. Dreyar crossed her arms.

She looked at me in the eye to see if I'm lying or not. I tried my best not to avoid her steel glare. Because really, it felt like she was choking me.

She sighed, I sighed. Guess my excuse is usable.

"What are you talking about? There was no cockroach when we're talking."

Oh fuc- fudge.

I forgot about this guy.

Mrs. Dreyar looked at mystery guy, then me. Mystery guy, then me.

"Care to explain what he meant by that, Ms. Heartfilia?" She asked.

"Uhm..." This guy just ruined my chance of not being kicked out of the library!

Sensing my incapability to speak, mystery guy saved me. "Let me explain, Mrs. Dreyar."

She nodded, urging for mystery guy to speak.

"Little lady here fell from the ladder."

Mrs. Dreyar smiled, not surprised by my clumsiness.

"Then she was daydreaming about her prince charming."

I gaped at him. Does he even need to tell that to an adult?

"The next thing I knew she said 'I like you' to me."

Screw this.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Mrs. Dreyar's eye twitch.

"OUT! Both of you are not allowed here in the library for the next two weeks!"

* * *

"It's your fault I got kicked out of the library for the first time," I muttered, loud enough for him to hear me. We were walking side by side down the hallways, not interested on going back to class. We're late now anyway.

He laughed quietly. "It's nice to experience things for the first time. Your life's dull if you're always a goody two shoes."

He winked at me, and I just rolled my eyes at him.

It's really a big deal for me. I care deeply about my grades and my reputation. No one messes with me when my grades are involved.

He's right, though. I _am _a goody two shoes. I ranked second honor on our academy. Sure enough, I can go to any university that I wanted, whether it is an elite or a third-class college. But I'm not satisfied with that. My aim is to achieve the title 'Valedictorian.'

But we're now on our third year of high school and I still didn't get that title. I'm always stuck on second. Sucks.

"You still didn't answer my question, little lady."

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

He sighed. "About you being my bestfriend."

I shrugged. "It's hard for a person to get a bestfriend right off the bat. You have to have trust and undergo some hardships."

Mystery guy's eyes widened. "So there are qualifications of having a bestfriend."

"You seriously don't know that? And what's with the little lady anyway?" I asked irritatingly. I'm not _that _little. Well, compared to mystery guy. Maybe I look like an ant next to him. But still.

"Yes, I don't know that. All of my bestfriends are those who I got along with. For the second question, and for your information, I still don't know your name, little lady." He stated matter-of-factly.

Now that he mentioned it, we still didn't have our introductions yet.

"The name's Lucy Heartfilia, so stop calling me little lady. And for your information, you're not the only one who thought of a nickname." I stuck my tongue out at him. I know, it's childish.

"Eh," he snickered. "So what's your nickname for me, Lucy?" He spoke my name slowly, leaning his face closer to mine. It's my turn to lean back.

Truthfully, all my fantasies about this guy completely disappeared. Sure, he's handsome and cute and adorable... I know, all of them have the same meanings. But my desire for him to be the 'man of my dreams' vanished. Period.

"M-mystery g-guy," I stuttered.

Silence.

When I turned to look at him, I felt my eye twitch.

You know what the face of a person looks like when he is trying hard not to laugh?

That's what his face is right now.

"I know, it's lame," I waved my hands at him. "I'm going to class now. I have some catching up to do. You have to go, too."

"I'm sorry, it's just... Funny!" He gasped for air, his grin still wide from laughing too much. "You know, we got along pretty well. We can be bestfriends, don't you think?"

"I'll give you my answer after class." I smiled. He blinked.

"Why not now?"

"I have to ask someone if I can befriend a mysterious guy out of the blue."

He chuckled. "That's fine. I'll wait for you."

"Then, I have to go." I waved my hand, and he returned the gesture. We walked on the opposite direction.

I can't help but smile. I can't wait for my classes to end.

* * *

**Author's Note**

*** I'm surprised that someone read this story, I'm so happy. Thank you all very much! xx**

*** If you have Facebook, please like my page = Oneeeinazillion or open this link: lcyhrtfl I will post questions relating to this story. ;)**

*** Follow & Favorite!**

**-oneeeinazillion**


End file.
